The betrayal of Ash Ketchum
by Pokemaniac1026
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his friends leaving him to get stronger. What happens when there is a big tournament and Ash and his old friends are invited. Read to find out. Rated T for mild language. Shipping not yet decided
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hello people. This is my new story. I have not been on lately because I have been busy completing the pokedex in Omega Ruby, but now that I'm done I will probably go on this more. Enjoy :O

A 14 year old Ash was walking along a dirt road with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was on his way back to Pallet Town after losing in the Vetress Conference in the Unova League. He made it into the finals where he lost to his rival in Unova, Trip. It all came down to Pikachu vs. Trip's Serperior but Pikachu was already very tired from taking down Conkledurr and Unfezant. Pikachu just didn't have enough energy to take down another pokemon, but it was still a close battle.

Now he was on his own as his friends in Unova, Cilan and Iris, went back to their hometowns, leaving him and Pikachu o go back to Kanto by themselves. Now they were both looking forward to going home and eating Delia Ketchum's cooking. They were both sure they could already taste it. By the time they got to the hill of Pallet, Ash turned to his partner and said

"Hey buddy, last one home doesn't get seconds!" and with that, he took off speeding home.

"Pikapi pikapika Pikachu," replied Pikachu as he dashed off using quick attack to catch up to his friend.

Eventually the duo arrived at Ash's house with Pikachu back on his usual perch. Ash opened the door and called to his mother.

"Mom, I'm back from the Unova League!" Delia looked at him and told him,

Ash and Pikachu walked into the kitchen to be pulled into a HUGE hug by none other than his mom. After letting go, Delia looked at him and said,

"I made dinner for you both, there's plenty so eat up." Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened and mouths drooled over her cooking. Only then did the pair see Ash's friends standing behind the table glaring at them. Standing there was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Drew, Iris, Cilan, and surprisingly Trip. Only two really confused Ash.

"Guys why are you here and Iris and Cilan weren't you going home?" Ash asked obviously confused.

None of them answered for a while, they just glared at the duo until Brock spoke up, apparently for everyone.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, you have to give up on your dreams Ash." Brock stated plainly.

Ash looked around the room expecting expecting someone to argue with Brock's statement, but nobody did. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Even Pikachu, who jumped on Max's shoulder. To Ash, it was a stab in the back. This time, it was Gary who spoke up.

"It's because you suck Ash! You've been a trainer for god knows how long now and you still haven't won anything important. Be more like me and do something practical. Now that I'm a researcher, I'm happier than I ever was," Gary finished happily.

Ash wasn't that mad, but he felt very betrayed.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU…" ASH TRAILED OFF. "I'VE SAVED EVERY ONE OF YOUR LIVES AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME. WOW, SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE," yelled Ash. "I will prove all of you wrong," Ash said as he walked out the door.

Ash walked to Professor Oak's lab feeling very sad. 'I can't believe Pikachu or any of my friends would do that,' he thought.

When Ash got to Professor Oaks house, he explained the situation to him.

"My, my, I can't believe Pikachu would do that, none less any of the others," said Professor Oak.

"I think I'm going to go away for a while to train," said Ash who sounded sad.

"Ok, where will you go?" asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know," said Ash. "Where ever I feel like."

"Ok then, I will upgrade your pokedex so you can carry unlimited pokemon," said Oak. "Here you go," he said, handing back Ash his pokedex after a few minutes.

"Thanks Professor," said Ash. "I'm gonna go now," said Ash.

"Ok, good luck my boy, I'll be rooting for you," said Professor Oak.

Ash walked out of the lab only to be met by his friends.

"Were not letting you go that easy Ketchum," said Gary.

Ash didn't reply, he just released Charizard, hopped on him and flew away.

5 years later

Ash had gone all around the world, catching and training pokemon. His appearance changed to. He was taller, more muscular, his hair was a little longer than before, and on top of that, his voice had also gotten deeper. He had gone and found all of his old pokemon he released and he had made some new friends, and found a pokemon to replace Pikachu. A shiny Ninetails. He had found it as a Vulpix injured. It was being chased by many Team Rocket grunts because it was shiny and could talk human talk. He did not use this ability often though. Ash had nursed it back to health and like Pikachu, he didn't like pokeballs. Ninetails was nicknames blaze and also wore a pair of sunglasses similar to sqirtle's. Ever since the day Blaze saved Ash's life, Ash had trusted him a lot.

"I can't believe it has been 5 years," said Ash.

"Master," said a voice, revealing to belong to Ash's Lucario. "A letter has arrived for you," he said as he handed a letter to Ash.

"Thanks Lucario," said Ash. "And stop calling me master. I am your friend."

"Ok master," said Lucario as he walked away.

Ash sighed. "Some things never change," said Ash as he read the letter.

Dear Red,

You have been invited to the Pokemon World Championships where strong trainers from around the world compete for a chance to challenge the current pokemon master. This tournament happens once every 10 years, so we hope to see you there.

From,

Charles Goodshow

P.S.- I hope to see you there Ash. Your old friends will be there so you can get revenge too.

"How the fuck did he know it was me," yelled Ash. "Whatever, do you want to go blaze?" asked Ash.

Blaze nodded his head and said, "We need to get revenge. Besides, isn't it time you got of the mountain. We have been here for almost 5 years.

"Ok, signal the others," said Ash. Blaze jumped off Ash's shoulder and used fire blast. Ash's other pokemon came some alone and some in groups.

"We have been invited to a tournament. We will be setting off in 20 minutes. We can not only show the world how strong you are, but also get revenge on the traitors," said Ash. "Go get ready, or finish what you were doing," said Ash as he walked away. All of Ash's pokemon walked away too.

(time skip)

Ash returned all of his pokemon except Charizard. "Sorry Blaze, but you will have to go in your pokeball now," said Ash as he returned Blaze. "Ok Charizard, to the Indigo Plato."

(more time skip)

Ash had landed in front of the Indigo Plato at dusk. He returned Charizard and let Blaze out. Blaze let out a happy cry, and the duo walked into a very big nearby hotel. He was waiting on line, when he heard a couple of voices he hoped he would never hear again.

"I'm so going to win this," said an overconfident Max.

"Max, don't get your hopes up, this tournament is filled with the best of the best. And besides, I'm competing in it," said Gary.

"Pika Pi Pi Ka," said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, I will show you I'm strong," whispered Max. "See that weak guy with the Ninetails," he said obviously talking about Ash. "When he steps off line, I will trip him and he will get mad and he will challenge me to a battle, where I will win.

"Max, he could probably beat you up," whispered Brock.

"I'm still going to do it, after all I have my pokemon with me," said Max. "He can't beat me."

Ash could hear them, but pretended not to.

Ash had finally got to the front of the line and nurse joy said

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to register for the tournament," said Ash.

"Ok, I will need your acceptance letter and your pokedex," said nurse joy.

Ash handed her the pokedex, and the letter, waited on line for a couple of minutes and when nurse joy came back, she said "Ok, you are all set, here is your room key, your room is floor 22, compliments of Mr. Goodshow."

"Thanks nurse joy," said Ash. He started to walk but saw Max's foot and pretended to not notice. Max lifted his foot high enough to trip Ash but Ash stuck his foot under Max's leg, and tripped him. Everyone looked over as Brock said,

"See Max, I told you that was a bad idea."

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU TO TRIP MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT," yelled an angry May.

"Don't act like you didn't know," said Ash as he turned around. All of the girls looked at him and blushed except for May who was still mad. "I heard his little plan."

"No one trips me like that and gets away with it," said Max. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Ok, 1-1 in the back," said Ash as he walked outside. Max and lots of people sitting around followed him, after Max told the traitors to register him and get rooms.

"Ok I'll send out my pokemon first," said Ash. "Go Blaze," yelled Ash. Blaze walked forward and let out a battle cry.

"That puny thing," said Max. "Go Pikachu," yelled Max as Pikachu jumped forward, with sparks emanating from its cheeks. "Use your best thunder," he yelled.

"Take it," yelled Ash. Max and lots of the spectators looked at Ash like he was dumb but when the thunder hit Blaze, it did nothing. "Ok, now use sunny day and end this with fire blast."

Blaze launched a beam of light into the sky, instantly making it extremely sunny. He then used fire blast which was much bigger and faster than a normal fire blast. Max was still in shock of how Pikachu's best thunder did nothing to the Ninetails.

"Pikachu, dodge it," yelled Max. Pikachu jumped out of the way but then Ash called out

"Blaze, use psychic and make the fire blast follow Pikachu." Not only did that make it chase him, but it went faster and its power was amplified. Pikachu was running around the field, but was starting to get exhausted and was slowing down.

"Ok Pikachu, turn around and destroy it with volt tackle," yelled Max. Pikachu jumped up and turned a yellow/ whitish color and charged at the fire blast. Most people expected Pikachu to overpower the fire blast, but he just got launched back into a nearby tree which also created smoke as Pikachu got launched out of the explosion.

"Now, finish it with hyper beam," Ash yelled. Blaze charged up a beam of pure energy as Max yelled

"Pikachu, you have to dodge," yelled Max. Pikachu managed to get to his feet as Ash commanded,

"Use Psychic to power it up," yelled Ash. Blaze's eyes glowed a bright blue color and the he unleashed the beam. No one even saw what happened because it went so fast. All they saw was an explosion. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was in a 5 ft. crater, bleeding, covered in scratches, and baldy burnt.

"Pikachu," yelled Max as he ran to Pikachu. Max didn't say a word as he scooped Pikachu into his arms and walked into the pokemon center. The crowd cheered for Ash and Blaze, who just walked into the pokemon center. He was immediately called over by nurse joy.

"You were the one who battled that Pikachu, right?" she asked. Ash just nodded. "You seriously injured it! It almost got into a coma," she yelled.

"Come into the back with me, I have a story to tell you," said Ash. Nurse Joy just followed because she wanted to hear an explanation for why he beat the Pikachu so bad.

"So, my real name is not red," said Ash. "My real name is Ash Ketchum," he said. Nurse Joy's eyes widened.

"But you were proclaimed dead 4 years ago," said Nurse Joy, shocked.

"Yes I know, just listen," said Ash. "I had lead a normal life as a trainer. I have come close to winning several leagues but failed. That Pikachu, was my starter. I had come back from the Unova League, with Pikachu. All of my friends, including the boy who now owns Pikachu, were there. They had betrayed me, told me to give up my dream, and when I left, a year later, they burnt down my house by setting it on fire with Pikachu's thunderbolt. They killed my mother and no one else knew where I was except Professor Oak. They thought I was killed in the fire and proclaimed me dead. I wanted to get them back. So be happy that I didn't kill the Pikachu, because I could and would have done much worse. Don't tell anyone this," Ash finished explaining as he and Blaze walked out the door.

Ash walked out with Blaze and saw Max crying in a corner. "I can't believe what he did to Pikachu," said Max. May looked over and saw Ash.

"HEY," she screamed. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIS PIKACHU. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR TRAINER'S LICENSE REVOKED," she said smugly. Ash just raised his eyebrow and looked at May.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ash. "I explained my story to Nurse Joy, made her promise not to tell anyone, and she did nothing."

May looked like she was about to explode. "YOU, ME, BATTLE, NOW," she yelled.

"Whatever," said Ash. "What are the rules," said Ash.

"3 on 3," said May. "You will pay for what you did to my brothers Pikachu."

Ash and May walked out with all of May's friends and a few spectators to start another battle. Brock offered to be ref.

"This will be a 3 on 3 match between May Maple from Petalburg Town and Red from Pallet Town. No substitutions."

"Go Leafeon," yelled Ash. A very healthy Leafeon appeared out of its ball. It was very small, because it was an infant, but its coat was shining.

"Your dead now," yelled May. "Go Blazeiken. Use Blaze Kick," yelled May.

"Dodge and use dig," yelled Ash. "Make lots of big holes in the ground," he yelled as Leafeon started digging. Leafeon started digging many holes until the battle field was covered in holes. Now, stay in there and use swords dance."

"Stay alert Blazeiken," yelled May. "When you see it use fire punch."

"Pop up and wait," said Ash. "You know what to do from here." Blazeiken charged at Leafeon as he popped up from a hole. When he got near Leafeon, he swung his fist, but to his and May's surprise, he fell over and into a hole. May saw the grass knot that Leafeon used. "Leafeon, use grass whistle," said Ash.

"Blazeiken, get out of there," yelled May as Leafeon sung the tune. They waited, but to May's surprise, Blazeiken didn't come out.

"Now, use swords dance again and then finish it with giga impact," yelled Ash.

"Blazeiken, wake up," yelled May. But it was too late, as Leafeon had finished using swords dance and jumped into the hole that Blazeiken fell into and used giga impact. All that was seen was Blazeiken fly out of the hole followed by a Leafeon coming out of the hole. Blazeiken was flew up 30 ft. and landed on the ground. He had swirls in his eyes, signaling it fainted. "GRR… YOU JUST GOT LUCKY," fumed May. "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THIS POKEMON. GO GLACEON," she yelled.

"Leafeon use giga impact," said Ash. Leafeon charged at Glaceon at intense speeds.

"Glaceon, use icy wind," yelled May. She thought it would stop him, but Leafeon just plowed right through it and slammed into Glaceon. Glaceon was launched into a wall and fainted. "How?" was all she managed to say.

"I used swords dance twice, remember," said Ash.

"Well, you just got lucky," said May.

"You said that last round too," said Ash. May looked like she would explode. She was red with anger and her head had a giant tick mark on it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU," she shouted. "GO BEAUTIFLY." Out came the butterfly pokemon. "Use silver wind," she yelled. The attack went closer to Ash's Leafeon until she was sure it would hit.

"Dodge and use grass whistle," said Ash.

"Dodge Beautifly, then use silver wind again," she said. But it was too late. Beautifly had already fallen asleep.

"Now finish it with giga impact," said Ash. Leafeon charged at beautifly, coated with bright colors. Leafeon slammed into Beautifly and it too, crashed into a tree. It, like her fellow pokemon, had fainted.

"You know May, I expected more from a top coordinator," said Ash. "Leafeon here is only 3 months old and he beat 3 of your more experienced pokemon that had type advantages." May's body was on fire and her eyes were red, just like when someone stole her food. But unfortunately, Brock was able to calm her down.

"Three things," said May. "One, I will get you back. Two, I was lying about the deal the whole time. And three, you look familiar. Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I only know your name because my mom made me go to a grand festival. The one where you were knocked out in the finals by Drew," said Ash as Leafeon, Blaze, and he walked away. He heard May and the rest of the traitors trying to keep her from attacking Ash. "Hey, great battle Leafeon," said Ash as they walked into the pokemon center. Leafeon just let out a happy cry and rubbed against Ash's leg. Ash returned Leafeon and walked to the elevator with Blaze.

"So," said Ash once they were in the elevator. "The tournament is starting tomorrow. What do you think we should do until then," said Ash.

"Well," said Blaze. "I think we should just relax by the hotel pool. I am looking forward to laying in the warm sun."

"Ok, I can let out a few other pokemon," said Ash as the elevator opened. They walked down the hall and saw that there were two rooms. They went in their room and Ash's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he saw the size of his apartment. "Scratch that," said Ash. "Let's just hang out here."

"Agreed," said Blaze.

"Blaze remind me to thank Mr. Goodshow when we see him," said Ash.

"Defiantly" said Blaze, nodding his head.

"Oh wait," said Ash. "I forgot to check our when our first match is," said Ash. "Let's go," said Ash as he and Blaze walked out the door.

"Typical Ash," said Blaze.

"Blaze don't call me that, what if someone hears," said Ash.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want that to happen Ketchum," said a voice.

"Oh… Well...Hey there Riche," said Ash. "And sparky too. This is… awkward."

"Where have you been for the past 5 years Ash?" asked Riche. "No one knew where you were. We all thought you were dead."

"Let me tell you the story," said Ash. Ash explained what happened to Riche and Sparky.

"I can't believe they would do that to you," said Riche. "When I get my hand on them, they'll be sorry."

"Riche, that's for me to do," said Ash. "Well I'll talk to you later, I got to go see when my first match is."

"See you later Ash," said Riche as Ash walked into the elevator.

"See what you cause Blaze," said Ash. "I told you to call me red in public."

"But Ash, you need some friends besides us. I know that Riche still is your friend so I told him. You are so anti- social," said Blaze.

"Whatever," said Ash. "Don't do it again unless I say you can."

"Fine," said Blaze as the door opened. Ash walked to the front desk and picked up the tournament schedule.

"We have a battle tomorrow against Volker," said Ash. "I wonder how much stronger he's gotten. Well, let's go back up to the room. It's late anyway. We can do something tomorrow," he said as they walked back into the elevator. But not before a certain group of people walked into the elevator.

"Hey it's you," said Max.

"You almost killed Pikachu," said Dawn. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He was weak. It's not my fault," said Ash.

"Why do you seem to dislike us," said Misty. "You only seem to be mean to us. Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," said Ash as the door opened. "Now isn't this your guys stop. Get off and leave me alone."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," said Brock as they walked out. The door closed and started to go up again."

"Finally, they're gone," said Ash.

"Don't worry, next time they annoy us, I'll use flamethrower," said Blaze.

"Ok," said Ash as the door opened. "I'm going to bed" said Ash as he jumped in bed. "Goodnight," said Ash as he turned off the lights.

Author's notes: Finally done with the first chapter. This story is going to be long. Also, I'm not sure what to make the shipping so I will leave a poll for it. Make sure to vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I have nothing in my mind right now. But I'm writing anyway. I have decided to make this amourshipping because I wanted to do that from the start and a lot of people have asked me.

And for N.J. I will answer all of your questions. The location is Indigo Plato. (I think that was stated in the first chapter) The pokemon Ash had with him right now are (and sorry, I realized I had forgot to add that so his pokemon he has right now) All of the pokemon he had before except Pikachu, plus the ones he released. They are all on their final stage. He also had caught a Beedrill, a Sandslash, a Nidoking, a Poliwrath, an Alakazam, a Machamp, a Golem, a Rapidash, a Slowbro, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, a Gyarados, a Kabutops, a Aerodactyl, a Dragonite, a shiny Ampharos, a Steelix, a Scizor, a Tyranitar, a Gardevoir, an Aggron, a Flygon, a shiny Altaria, a Milotic, a Salamence, a Metagross, a Luxray, a Lucario, a Magnezone, a Ryperior, an Electivire, a Magmortar, a Porygon-Z, a shiny Gallade, a Dusknoir, a Vanilluxe, a Klinklang, an Eelektross, a Chandelure, a Haxorus, a Mienshao, a Hydreigon, a Clawitzer, a Tyrantrum, a Aurorus, a Goodra, and a Noivern. He also has all of the eevvelutions, and a few mystery pokemon, some of which are legendries. I am not putting anyone else's pokemon down right now because they are not that important. And for plot, there is more, but you will have to read more to find out. I also forgot to put the ages down. Ash, Ritchie, Serena and Gary are 19, Misty is 21, Iris and Dawn are 17, May is 18, Brock and Cilan are 25, and Max is 15. When I add new characters I will add their ages in the next chapter.

Now that that is finally over with, on with the story.

Ch. 2

Ash woke up nice and early for his battle. He, unfortunately had been chosen to participate in the first battle of the tournament. Blaze was still sleeping and he was a heavy sleeper, so Ash just did what he always did to wake him up. Poured cold water on his head.

"ASH, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT," yelled Blaze as she chased him around the giant apartment firing flamethrowers at him.

"It's the only way I know to wake you up," replied Ash. "Now, stop or I will put you in your pokeball." Blaze immediately stopped at the mention of the pokeball. "We have to get to the battlefield soon". Ash looked at his watch and panicked. "We have 1 minute so I'm sorry but I will have to return you." Ash instantly returned Blaze before he could protest. "Go Pidgeot," yelled Ash as he released the giant bird. He pointed her in the right direction and hopped on her.

"If the red trainer does not show up in ten seconds, he will be disqualified," said the referee. Suddenly, there was a loud screech in the air. Everyone looked up and saw Ash riding on Pidgeot. He hopped off Pidgeot at least 20 feet above his platform and retuned Pidgeot.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ash. The crowd erupted into cheers at the arrival of Ash. In the stands, a group of people were watching him.

"Pfft," said Max. "Showoff."

"Don't worry Max, I bet he won't even make it past the preliminaries," said May. "He probably just got lucky when he beat us."

"Well I want him to get to the finals," replied Max. "So I can beat him myself."

"Just shut up and watch the battle," said Misty.

Everyone just sweatdropped and watched the battle.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Volker from Sunnyshore City and Red from Pallet town. There will be no substitutions," said the ref. "Red corner, send out your pokemon first."

"Go Kingler," yelled Ash as he released the giant crab.

"You obviously don't know much about type advantages," said Volker. "Go Electivire."

"Kingler, use swords dance," yelled Ash. "Then follow up with crab hammer."

"Electivire, don't let them," yelled Volker. "Use thunder punch."

Kingler was dancing around with swords while Electivire was charging at him with his fist covered with electricity. "Wait for it Kingler," said Ash as Electivire neared him. "Now." Kingler's claw glowed white. He then slammed his claw on Electivere's fist. Electivire was slowly getting pushed back by Kingler's crabhammer when Ash called out "Use the other hand." Volker was unprepared for this and Electivire was sent flying into the wall. "Now finish it with hyper beam," he yelled.

"Electivire, get out of there," yelled Volker. The smoke cleared and Electivire saw the beam, but it was too late.

"Electivire is unable to battle," said the ref. "Green corner, send out your next pokemon."

"Go, Raichu," he yelled. A yellow rat appeared out of the ball. "Now, use agility," said Volker.

Raichu was running around the field when Ash called out, "Use swords dance again. Then follow it up with dig."

"Quickly Raichu, use volt tackle," yelled Volker. Kingler had already finished the swords dance when Raichu had started sprinting at Kingler, covered with yellow electricity.

"Change of plans Kingler, counter with giga impact," said Ash. Kingler started charging at Raichu, covered in a bright white light. They met in the center and created a huge explosion that knocked both Ash and Volker off their feet. Ash was actually worried for once. After two minutes passed, the smoke cleared, revealing both pokemon to be fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee. "Send out your next pokemon."  
"Finish him Blaze," yelled Ash. Out came the shiny Ninetails.

"You won't win that easily," said Volker. "Go Luxray." Luxray came out of its pokeball and yelled at Blaze, trying to intimidate him. Blaze just narrowed his eyes enough and made Luxray cower in fear.

"Blaze, use nasty plot, then sunny day, and then end him with fire blast," yelled Ash. Blaze had started thinking nasty thoughts and sharply raised its special attack.

"Luxray, use wild charge," yelled Volker as Blaze had fired a shiny orb of light in the sky, instantly making it sunny.

"Dodge and then use fire blast," said Ash. Luxray neared Blaze, coated in yellow electricity. Volker thought that Blaze was done, but at the last second, Blaze sidestepped and fired a fire blast. Luxray skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Luxray, look out," yelled Volker. But it was too late. The fire blast had already connected with its target, creating smoke. Ash knew Luxray was done, sue to his aura. Fire blast combined with extra power from sunny day and nasty plot is extremely powerful. But Volker hoped that Luxray was still in. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Luxray with Ninetails standing there.

"Luxray is unable to battle. The green corner has lost all of its pokemon, so the red corner wins." The crowd erupted into cheers once again.

Volker returned his pokemon, while Ash thanked Blaze. They both walked off the battlefield, not saying a word.

Ash was in the pokemon center, waiting for Kingler and Blaze to be healed. Nurse Joy handed him his pokemon and he walked into the elevator. He pressed the button in the corner of the elevator. Two other people walked in. They both looked like normal trainers. They both had dark hair, and pale skin. They both wore dark cloths, and wore hoodies so it was hard to see them. They gave off an intimidating aura. To normal people of course. Ash knew something was up with these two. He had decided to talk about it with Lucario later. After they had got off the elevator, Ash had released Lucario.

"Something is up with those two," said Ash. "Do you think it's them?"

"There is no doubt Ash," said Lucario. "Those are some of the dark auras. They have obviously come here to eliminate and aura guardians, and unfortunately for you, you are one. They are undercover though. They must have joined an evil organization. You must be careful Ash. I will have to stay out and protect you."

"Lucario, I don't think that will be necessary," replied Ash. "I can take care of myself."

"It is my duty to protect my master," said Lucario.

"Fine, you can do what you want," said Ash. "But you will not be going crazy with this protecting thing."

"I never really liked that pokeball anyway," said Lucario.

"Then why didn't you say so?" asked Ash.

"Because you are my master, and I must respect you," said Lucario.

"Lucario, we are equals," said Ash. "We are friends. I let you do what you want. Blaze stays out of his pokeball."

"Ok then. From now on I will stay out of my pokeball," said Lucario. Then the elevator door opened.

"Ok," said Ash. "You will be used in the next battle. After all, I feel like giving off a message to the other trainers," said Ash.

"Yes master," said Lucario. "I look forward to it."

"If you call me master again, you will never battle," said Ash.

"Fine," grumbled Lucario.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry this took so long and it is short but I have writers block. I started this chapter almost 2 weeks ago and couldn't think of anything. Have any ideas? Please help me. Also for the shipping I suck at love things so if someone could help me I would appreciate it, otherwise there will be some terrible parts in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I'm sorry I have not written anything, but I was in trouble for not getting a good grade on a test. My parents are so harsh. THEY TOOK AWAY MY PC FOR ABOUT 4 FUCKIN MONTHS. WHO DOES THAT? Anyway, I'm back to finish this story, so thanks if you stick with it. I sort of got this idea from an old copy of some video game I found in my basement and was playing again.**

**I have changed the name of 'blaze' the Shiny Ninetails cause I realized how stupid and overused the name blaze is for a Ninetails or any fire type, so I decided to call him Jeff just cause I couldn't think of anything good.**

**I have also changed the shipping from amour as I think I have stated in the last chapter to a poll. Sorry amourshipping fans.**

**I also forgot to tell you Ash's appearance. He is wearing what red wears in heartgold/soulsilver.**

**And just in case you guys get confused, I call the pokemon only by their nickname when being spoken to. Otherwise I will just call them by their species name.**

**Oh well. On with the story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon :I**

Ch. 3

Ash, Jeff and Lucario arrived at the apartment and noticed a dim light all the way in the back.

"Someone has been here," said Lucario. "But I can't detect who or where they went."

"They left a letter under this light," said Jeff.

Ash walked over and picked up the letter. "Here's what it says."

Dear Ash,

I've returned. And I'm here for vengeance. So I've developed the ultimate weapon, and by using it, I will not only wipe out you but the rest of the people in a 100 mi. radius. Think you can stop me. Not a chance. I'm somewhere by the tournament.

From, Dave

"Damn, I thought we finished this guy ages ago," said Ash madly. "Now we have to play another one of his stupid games."

"Well, let's get some rest," said Lucario. "We have a match in the morning, which you promised to let me battle in, and then we will start looking for the guy."

"Ok, let's go," says Ash. "Goodnight Ash, said Jeff. "Goodnight Lucario."

"Ok, goodnight," said Lucario.

Time skip: Morning 6 A.M.

Ash woke up to grey skies and rain. "Lucario, c'mon wake up we have the match," he said.

"Yes mast- I mean Ash," said. "We must hurry, we still have to go and get ready for the match."

"Ok let's go Lucario we have to find out where our match is," said Ash. Ash and Lucario walked out and into the elevator.

"Lucario I expect you to end this fool with one move," said Ash. "I have no back up. Don't fail."

"Yes, of course Ash," replied Lucario as the door opened. They walked on line of the hotels pokemon center. And waited. "Why is this taking so long?"

"I don't know, it's almost our turn, be quiet," said Ash as they approached the front of the line.

"Welcome to the pokemon center," said Nurse Joy. "How may I assist you?"  
"Hello my name is Red and I was wondering where my match was today," said Ash.

"Let me check," replied Nurse Joy as she typed things on her computer. "You have a match against a gym leader from Kanto in stadium 2 at 7:30. Good Luck."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Ash as he and Lucario walked away.

"I wonder which gym leader it will be," said Lucario.

"Doesn't matter, defeat them," replied Ash. "I'm sure it won't be too hard anyway." Ash and Lucario walked out of the building slowly.

"It is not time for the match," said Lucario as they walked down the path. "What should we do?"

"I need to get something to cover up my eyes. I can't risk anyone noticing me. People I knew already asked me if they knew me, and said I look familiar," replied Ash.

"Why not use my pair that Jeff game to me? He just gave me one when you first caught me and I have never used it," said Lucario.

"Sure," replied Ash as Lucario handed the pair to him. "Now we are good. Let's go to the stadium." Ash and Lucario walked to where the stadium was and entered their side.

"Who are we battling?" asked Ash.

"Some Kanto gym leader," replied Lucario. "So, what shall we do after?"

"We will look for Dave," replied Ash. "We will not lose to Dave."

"How could we lose with such a powerful pokemon with us?" asked Lucario.

"Yes Mienshao is very strong," replied Ash. Lucario facepalmed.

"I meant me," said Lucario.

"Oh, well… you're ok," said Ash, only to be met with another facepalm.

"You sure know how to hurt ones pride," said Lucario.

"Well that's what happens when you live on a mountain for 5 years," said Ash.

"Will the trainers please report to the battlefield," said the loudspeaker.

"Well, time to go humiliate some fool," said Ash.

"I shall do my best," replied Lucario as they walked out together. Ash walked out to meet a very familiar face.

"On the red corner, we have Red from Mt. Silver and on the green corner, we have Misty from Cerulean city. Red corner release your pokemon first."

"Destroy this fool Lucario," said Ash.

"You're going down you little punk," yelled Misty. "Go Politoed. Use bubblebeam."

"Dodge and finish it with a swords dance and close combat," yelled Ash.

Politoed launched a stream of bubbles towards Lucario only for him to dodge it and preform a dance with swords.

"Politoed stay on guard," said Misty. "Dodge when he gets close."

Lucario rushed in and preformed a series of punches on Politoed who tried, and failed, to dodge the attack. When Lucario finished, Politoed had swirls in its eyes, signifying that it had fainted.

"Politoed is unable to battle. Green corner send out your next pokemon."

"WHAT, ONE HIT," yelled Misty. "YOU'RE ALL LUCK. YOU'RE DONE NOW. GO GYARADOS."

"Use rock slide," said Ash, obviously bored.

"Gyarados, use hyper beam to finish this weak shit off," said Misty.

Gyarados charged up a beam of pure energy, only to be stopped by Lucario throwing a bunch of rocks at it. Gyarados crashed to the ground, picked itself up, and stated thrashing.

"End it, rock slide again," said Ash.

"Gyarados, please listen, you have to dodge," said Misty, who was trying (and failing) to get Gyarados to listen to her. Lucario once again approached Gyarados and threw a lot of rocks on him. Gyarados crashed once again, but this time did not get up.

"FUCK THIS IS BULLSHIT," yelled Misty.

"Miss there are children here keep it down," yelled Ash.

"Shut it," yelled misty. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Aww, is someone mad that their losing," taunted Ash, with an ever so innocent smile on his face.

"SHUT… THE FUCK… UP… NOW!" screamed Misty.

"Send out your next pokemon already," said Ash.

"Go Starmie," yelled Misty. "Use hydro pump."

"Finish it with a lightning infused aura sphere powered up by using force palm to blast it. Make it look flashy," said Ash.

Lucario charged two aura spheres that crackled with electricity while Starmie charged up hydro pump. Lucario smashed his fists together causing the spheres to combine and get bigger and bits of aura to go flying around him. Starmie launched the hydro pump and Lucario propelled the aura spheres by using force palm to force it forward. Fast. It not only electrocuted Starmie, but tore completely through the hydro pump as it passed it. It hit Starmie dead on, sent it flying into the wall, and caused a huge cloud of smoke to erupt the stadium. When it cleared, Starmie's core was cracked and flashing.

"Oh no, Starmie," yelled Misty as she ran to go get Starmie medical attention.

"The winner is Red from Mt. Sliver," said the announcer as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Ash calmly released Pidgeot and flew away.

"Dang that was easy," said Lucario. "They didn't even touch me."

"Next time we face a traitor, I will have Feraligator mess with them by dancing," said Ash.

"Ash there seems to be quite a few birds up ahead. They seem to have trainers on them," said Lucario.

"Andrew (Pidgeot), slow down," said Ash. "As Ash neared the group it appeared to be none other than the traitors themselves.

"Speak of the devil," said Ash with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, you almost killed Starmie," said Brock, who was fling on a Skarmory.

"And Pikachu too," said May. "This time, you're in for a world of pain." Ash, Lucario, and Pidgeot erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" yelled Max.

"Do you really think you can beat my Togekiss, Brock's Skarmory, May's Beautifly, and Max's Swellow and pikachu, all with that weak Pidgeot?" asked Dawn.

"It does kind of look familiar," said Brock. "But I can't figure out from what."

"Uh-oh," whispered Lucario. "I think he's on to us. Mega-evolve so he won't suspect anything."

"Lucario return," yelled Ash. "Yes I do. Brock I'm surprised you forgot old Pidgeot here, so this will spice things up."

"So I do know this guy," said Brock. "I need to think about who this is."

Suddenly, a pinkish glow surrounded Pidgeot and also some sort of rock thing, and he transformed into mega Pidgeot.

"Now, now Dawn, Pidgeot here doesn't like to be called weak. We will show you the true meaning of strength."

"What happened?" asked Max.

"Oh please," said Ash. Don't tell me you never heard of mega-evolution," said Ash.

"That won't change anything," said Max.

"Moonblast/ flash cannon/ bug buzz/ wing attack/ thunderbolt," yelled the traitors. All the respective pokemon fired the attacks out at Pidgeot.

"Dodge and use Hurricane on Max, then air slash on Dawn," said Ash.

The attacks all approached Pidgeot who dodged and launched a huge gust of wind at Max, immediately taking him out of the sky.

"Max," yelled May as she went to check on him. Dawn soon followed Max and fell to a nice air slash.

"Well, well, well Brock, just you and me," said Red.

"I will find out who you are," said Brock.

"Of course, I will tell you eventually," said Ash. "Now is not the right time. Finish him with brave bird," yelled Ash. Pidgeot was surrounded by a blue aura and sped at Skarmory only to rush above him and spike him down.

"We will get you back sometime," yelled Brock as he fell. "Just you wait."

"Good job Andrew, even though that was hardly a challenge," said Ash.

"I know," replied Pidgeot.

"Ok, back to the hotel," said Ash. "We have things to do," said Ash. "Let's find Dave. I will pick 6 pokemon to come with me."

"Can I come," asked Pidgeot.

"I just used you let some others have chance," said Ash.

"Ok, fine," said Pidgeot.

Ash landed back on the hotel and released his shiny Altaria, (Sally), Mienshao, (Lucy), Ryperior, (James), shiny Gallade, (Phillip), Hitmonchan, (Ryan), and Gardevoir, (Kate). "Ok I have selected you six to help me hunt Dave again. We will leave at dusk."

"Not Dave again," said Altaria.

"He always makes some stupid weapon," said Mienshao.

"Last time he tried to transform himself into the ultimate pokemon," said Hitmonchan.

Gallade, who was very stoic, or restricting of his emotions, just grunted.

"Lighten up Philly, I'm gonna come with you all day," said Gardevoir as she proceeded to drag

Gallade off.

"Help," he muttered.

"You're on your own Phillip," said Ryperior.

"Why me," he muttered.

"Cause you're so cute, and it's fun to annoy you," said Gardevoir.

"I'm not, I'm one of the cursed pokemon," replied Gallade. "I'm supposed to be green."

"Well I think it's cool," said Hitmonchan.

"Who cares, stop arguing and go do something useful," said Ash. "Kate, leave Phillip alone."

"Aww/ Thank god," replied the two simultaneously.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to annoy you now Ashy," said Gardevoir. "On our adventure, I will find you a true love."

"Return," muttered Ash and she disappeared. "She drives me nuts," said Ash as he sat down on the couch.

"Tell me about it," muttered Gallade.

"Oh but Philip, I think she likes you," said Altaria.

"Why, out of all the compatible pokemon in the world, did it have to be me," said Gallade.

"I think you are secretly happy," said Ryperior.

"Fuck you," said Gallade. "I hate her."

"That's what they all say," said Hitmonchan.

"You guys stop annoying Phillip," said Ash. "He's been through a lot," said Ash.

"Well I can annoy him cause I've been through the same thing," said Altaria.

"Return," said Ash, and all of them disappeared. Ash walked to the balcony and played a small, flute like object. And out of nowhere came Latios (Kevin). "Hey Ash, what's up?" asked Latios.

"Nothing much Kevin, just wanted to go for a fly," said Ash.

"Anywhere in particular?" asked Latios.

"Just go to someplace to eat," said Ash. "I'm starving."

"Ok but I get to go in my human form and eat that weird meat thing with the bread over it," said Latios.

"I told you, it's called a bacon cheeseburger," said Ash. "Why do you like those so much," asked Ash.

"They are filled with goodness," said Latios.

"You're crazy," said Ash. "And where's your sister?"

"I know, and she's coming, she just had to finish helping a friend," replied Latios.

"Well, let's wait for her here, I'm sure she won't take too long," said Ash.

"Ok," replied Latios. So the two sat in silence for a few minutes, until a crash echoed around the room. "Oh, I guess that's her, she's always so clumsy.

"Hey Amy, what took you so long?" asked Ash.

"I was helping Bianca again," replied Latias.

"Ok we are going to eat go in your human form and hop on Latios with me," said Ash.

"Ok, let's go," replied Latias. And with a flash or light, there stood a pale girl about 17 years old with dark red hair and blue eyes. (I made her a human form instead of Bianca's)

"Ok, Kevin, let's go," said Ash, as he and Latias hopped on him. He took off into the clouds in a flash.

"Ok, where do we land?" asked Latios a minute later.

"Go over there," said Ash. "Then once we land make go in your human form."

"Ok," replied Latios. So he flew down toward the ground after doing a loop. Ash and Latias jumped off him as they reached the ground and Latios returned to his human form which was a boy about 17 who was also very pale with light blue hair and red eyes.

"Ok, let's go," said Ash. "Don't try to attract attention to yourselves. Red hair and blue hair aren't exactly the most common hair colors."

"We know," they both replied. Ash led them to a restaurant where they got some food.

"Oh my, the bacon thingy is here," said Latios after the food arrived. "This is great."

"You're so weird," said Latias.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a voice called, "Hey Red."

Ash looked over and saw Ritchie, Drew and Paul. "Hey Ritchie," said Ash.

"Oh Red, don't you have something to tell these two," said Ritchie.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ash.

"Hey you may not be the friendliest person, but you still need friends, tell these two who you really are," said Ritchie.

"I don't know this guy Ritchie," said Drew.

"Oh sure you do," said Ritchie. "He's hiding under a secret identity. Tell them who you are."

"…No…" said Ash.

"Ok I'll tell them, it's everyone's favorite little kid from 5 years ago before he mysteriously vanished, little Ketchum." The eyes of Paul and Drew widened with shock.

"First of all, fuck you," said Ash. "And second, "I'm taller then you now.

"I know, but you used to be really small," said Ritchie.

"Ash," said Drew. "Where'd you go?" asked Drew.

"You better have a good reason for disappearing, cause I've had no good rivals anymore," said Paul.

So Ash explained the story to them. "No way," said Drew. "I've realized May was a bitch, but to think she'd go this far."

"When I get my hands on those punks…" said Paul. "They will be sorry.

"Don't worry about it," said Ash. "I've got it covered. These are my friends, Kevin and Amy," he said pointing to Latios and Latias.

"Hey," they both said.

"Hey, speak of the devil, here comes those people now," said Kevin.

"Ok everyone act cool," said Ash. "If they come here, I'm gonna mess with them again."

"Oh May," said Max. "Why must you be so addicted to food?"

"It's not food," said May. "I saw Drew here."

"Oh why do you want him to give you a rose," said Max.

"Shut up Max," said May.

"Hey look, he's over there," said Max. "I'll wait outside."

"Ok," said May as she walked over to where Ash and the rest of the group were sitting. "Hey Drew, I haven't seen you in a while," she said as she approached him.

"Oh hey May," said Drew like nothing ever happened. "Meet some of my friends."

"Hey nice to meet you guys…" May trailed off. "Why are you with that jerk, Red?"

"Red is a great pal to all of his friends," said Paul. "Unlike you."

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"Well, I've talked to Ash's mom and she said that you guys were so mean to him that he ran away and disappeared," replied Paul.

"Oh well… that doesn't count, cause he's a loser," said May. That made Latias really mad.

"Ash was one of my best friends," she said. "And you caused him to go away. You're a no-good Bitch."

"I'm the bitch?" asked May in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Yes, you are," replied Latias. "Thanks for realizing."

"YOU, ME, BATTLE, NOW," yelled May.

"Now that won't be necessary," said Ash. "You insulted my friends, you insulted me. I'll destroy your whole team. With one pokemon. Again."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you," said May. "Be right back." So she ran off, and came back with Max.

"You will pay for this," said Max.

"Let's go outside," said Kevin.

"How is it possible that the jerk Red, has friends?" asked Max. "And you," he said talking to Latias. "How dare you talk to my sister that way, you bitch." And he punched her as hard as he could. Ash ran over pissed off and grabbed Max by his shirt collar.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" yelled Ash. "You will pay for this."

"Oh yeah, I bet that you're not even that strong," said Max.

"One must have pity on you," said Ash as he threw him to the ground. "Prepare yourself." (:O)

Max got up to what he assumed was a fighting stance, but before he could even take a step, Ash was already in front of him bombarding him with punches.

"You will pay for this," said Ash as he punched him. "You guys may hurt me, but you hurt my friends, then I will hurt you way much more. Max was already bleeding. A lot. "Take my aura infused close combat. Be happy I'm letting you live."

"Please stop," cried May. But it was no use. Ash was literally beating the living shit out of Max.

"You are a low life little fucker," said Ash as he continued to beat up Max. "But I'm feeling a bit generous today, so I'll end it now. Super-Ultra-Mega-Ultimate-Combo-Uppercut," he cried as he ended it with a huge uppercut. It sent him flying.

"Ash, I don't think that was necessary," said Latias.

"He hurt me before," said Ash. "It hurts me still. This pain will go away soon. But mine is here to stay. On top of that he punched you. He won't touch any of my friends."

"I still think you went a little over the top," said Latias. "Look at his face. You can't even tell who he is anymore. Just at least remove most of the bruises."

"Fine," said Ash as he started to walk over towards where Max landed. But May jumped in the way.

"I won't let you get near him anymore," said May.

"Relax," said Ash. "I'm healing the bruises on the outside. He will still feel the pain he deserves. But I may have gone a little over the top."

"Ya think," replied May sarcastically.

"Anyways, I will heal the bruises and some of the pain. The rest I will leave because he deserves it," said Ash.

"How?" asked May.

"Aura," replied Ash as he started healing Max. Once he was done he said, "Take him and go, before I forget what Amy told me and beat him up even more. Tell him to consider it a warning. Say he was lucky she felt sorry for him."

May didn't say anything. She just picked up Max and ran.

"I think you should have left his pain," said Paul. "I don't have a heart for fuckers like him."

"Yeah, me too," said Drew.

"Well whatever," said Ash. "What is done is done. Let's go do something."

"Yeah, I have a match soon," said Paul. "Why not watch it?"

"I've got nothing better to do," said Drew.

"It'll be nice to see how much you've improved over the years," said Ash. "Amy, Kevin, let's go."

So the gang walked down to the stadium that Paul's match was. "I'm battling some loser named Derek. He should be easy enough," said Paul.

"Good luck," said Ash. "Not that you'll need it," he said as Paul walked off.

"So, it's just us four," said Drew. "Let's get some seats."

"Ok," said Kevin.

"Let's hurry before it gets packed," said Latias.

So the 4 walked in and just as they reached the corner, Ash bumped into someone and fell over, knocking off his glasses.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said a female voice.

**Author's notes: I'm finally done. I just wasted a lot of time with useless stuff. I added a lot of different characters and based Gallade and Gardevoir off of Green and Blue from Pokemon Adventures manga as best as I could. No one writes fanfics for those anymore… I might write some eventually. I might base more pokemon after the dex holders, but for now, I just need to get the story moving along.**

**And the girl, that's for you to decide. So go on my profile and vote on the poll. I will close it soon because I need so start writing up the next chapter so hurry up and vote. **

**Also, I hope you're not too mad about the 4 month wait. Sorry about that. (I blame my parents)**

**Vote on the poll no one's voting and I can't start until you vote so don't complain to me if this takes a while to get updated. If you are not logged in or just don't have an account just leave a vote as a review so I can start writing the next chapter.**


End file.
